A Flurry of Thoughts
by My.Antarctic.Heart
Summary: A peek into the narcissistic, intelligent mind of mind of Sam Evans.


Sam Evans is a problem child.

No, not in the Noah Puckerman 'I do shit without thinking' way (although he does have somewhat of a reckless streak). More like, Sam Evans has a complex thinking process leading to deep philosophical conclusions and finishing with one thought: most people are idiots.

When he says most, he doesn't meant it to spare a few sensible individuals because that's what other people's 'most' meant- they meant maybe 70%.

No, that was being too kind. He meant 98% most. Meaning, maybe 140,000,000 people in this whole wide world actually used the brain that God bestowed on them. Now, that number might seem like a lot right now but keep in mind that there are over 7 billion people in the world.

In Lima, Ohio there is one other person besides himself who is included in that small percentage.

Mercedes Jones.

To most, she was the curvy black diva extraordinaire who could belt out pages from the yellow book and bring people to their feet.

To Sam, she was his best friend in this shit hole. See, Mercedes had a bit of a dual personality, that is, in public, she was loud, assertive and always got what she wanted. To her family, Sam, and Tina Cohen-Chang, she was a thoughtful person who was a bit quiet at times and got lost in her thoughts very often.

Sam was in love with Mercedes Jones.

It took a hell of a long time to get to that point.

It started off with him playing his defensive behavior when it came to her and Puck as being a big brother- even though she was 5 months older than him- but when he started fantasizing about castrating his mohawked bud and felt a smile on his face, he knew that his feelings weren't the same as they were in the beginning.

Of course, Mercedes assured Sam that she had absolutely **no** interest in hopping aboard the Puckerman train again and he was soothed…

… until he went home that night and rehashed their conversation. Then he found the word that had been floating unconsciously in the back of his mind.

"Again".

Meaning that at some point, Mercedes Jones dated Noah Puckerman.

Sam felt some bile rise up in his throat at the thought of two of them even pecking each other on the lips. No, that was not okay.

He asked her about it the next day, struggling to maintain the casually curious demeanor he'd adopted. Her reaction was funny. Not in the 'haha, that was hilarious' way. It was funny as in _weird_.

He remembered the way he approached her about it and in his mind, he thought it was pretty calm:

"_So I was thinking about yesterday and something you said caught me off guard,"_

"_And what's that?" she arched her brow at him like she did so often,_

"_You said that weren't hopping on the Puckerman train… _again_,"_

_Sam could feel the bitterness creeping into his tone and chose not to make eye contact with his friend. It would only confirm for her that he was indeed upset about the news._

"_Puck and I… used to date back in Sophomore year,"_

'_It's a damn good thing my hands are in my pocket', Sam thought as he pursed his lips in contemplation._

_They're both silent for a bit after that. Sam is aggressively yanking at the string inside his jeans pocket. He sneaks a glance at Mercedes. Her head is bowed and there's a small frown marring her features._

'_What's she got to be upset about?' Sam thought, 'she didn't find out that her best friend had dated a total asshole,'_

_Then an image of Santana flashes through his mind, quieting his hypocrisy. While she wasn't asshole material, bitchy was right up her ally. So in fact, Sam's ex was worse than Mercedes' but he wasn't about to tell her that._

_To make up for his silence after her statement, he tries to be funny about it, "Mercy 'Diva' Jones once dated Noah 'Badass' Puckerman. Damn, that's like Beyonce dating John Mayer," he joked,_

"_Okay, one, that is just an insult to Puck right there. Two, their baby would be talented as fuck though," her usual sass making its' return,_

"_If by some crazy miracle- scratch that, miracle implies that it's a good thing- if by some catastrophic disaster, they ever hook up, I hope their kid would be a girl. John would have all his shit handed back to him in tenfold," Sam commented_

"_Right?" she agreed, "I would pay good money to see that," she shook her head and when she spoke again, Sam immediately noticed the change in her tone, "but back to our original discussion, why does the fact that Puck and I dated bother you?" then she was looking up at him with those huge brown doe eyes._

_Sam opened and closed his mouth but made no sound. He imagined now more than ever did he look like a trout. She waited for him to say something… anything to fill the awkward silence that stole over them but still he said nothing. He watched her eyebrows practically disappear into her hairline, "Sam… is there something you want to tell me?"_

_There it was, his opening to tell her. All he had to say were 5 words- well 5½ because of the contraction- I'm in love with you._

_Still, he said nothing and the longer he held his silence, the faster the irritation set in her face. She let out one annoyed huff then sighed and said, "You know what, never mind. Forget it I'll see you later," and with that, stalked in the opposite direction._

Welp, there you have it.

Sam Evans was in love with Mercedes Jones and she knew it too.


End file.
